johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
AA: Defendants
This page covers the defednants of the games, and each have their own quirks (as every other person you meet in this game franchise). Now, some characters (like Maya Fey) would be the usual defendants in some of the cases Phoenix takes. Larry Butz One of Phoenix's longtime friends. During his school years, Larry had the reputation of causing trouble (albeit unintentionally) which has given him the phrase "When something smells, it's ususally the Butz." In his adult years, he has become somewhat of a womanizer as he gets himself a new girlfriend almost everytime Phoenix and his friends see him, though his luck with women is practically nonexistant as the woman he falls in love with don't show him the same courtesy. During Phoenix's first time in court, he has to defend his old school mate in a case involving the murder of Larry's first known girlfriend: a model named Cindy Stone. He also changes jobs (the reason behind this is to get a girlfriend) as he was a Hot Dog vendor, a Security Guard an artist and an actor. however, he would appear in court as a witness on more than one occassion to help out Phoenix and his friends. Will Powers A Television Actor best known for his role as the Steel Samurai (after the popular TV Show). Phoenix meets him when he was accused of murdering his co-star: Jack Hammer who plays the Steel Samurai's arch-nemesis: The Evil Magistrate. Phoenix decides to defend him in this paricular case. Powers will re-appear in Justice for All when Phoenix defends the star of the Nickel Samurai. Lana Skye Ema's older sister. A Chief Prosecutor (although Phoenix never faces her in court) who is accused of murdering one of her fellow prosecutors: Bruce Goodman. Despite Phoenix's intentions to defend her, she works against him (and even admits to the crime). However, her interfering with the trial itself also reveals that the case against her goes much deeper to yet another crime in her organization and the possibility of Edgeworth using forged evidence to get his precious "Guilty" verdict. Maggey Byrde A desperate young girl who was a small time police officer. When she first appears, she is accused of murdering her boyfriend: Dustin Prince. She calls Phoenix Wright to defend her (which he agrees to). Maggey is also the "Bearer of bad Luck" as she is the center of a very bad situation and even brings misfortune upoin those close ot her, before Phoenix has a chance to defend her he suffers from a mysterious case of amnesia. Though, Phoenix would get over his condition in time to help Maggey. Maggey returns in Trials & Tribulations with a new job as a waitress at the Tres Bien Restaurant when again is accused of a murder, this time a man named Greg Elg. She also has the uncontrollable tendency to salute people. Billy Bob Johns/Maxmillian Galactica A Magician that is a part of the Berry Big Circus. He is accused of murdering the leader of the Circus Troup: Russell Berry. Phoenix decides to defend him. Galactica is a bit pompous and has a tendency to greet women with a bit of flembouancy and is somewhat vain. He also tends to throw his cards at random people. Matt Enguarde The star of the new hit TV Show: Nickel Samurai. He has been accused of murdering his business rival: Juan Corrida. Phoenix decides to defend him. But things aren;t what they seem around Matt. Matt tends to be somewhat of a ditz and sometimes has no clue what is going on, he also uses his wristphone quite a bit (to talk to his agent). Ron DeLite A Security Guard at KB Security, DeLite claims that he has turned into thievery since his salary can't afford to satisfy his wife: Desiree's constant shopping sprees. He has claimed to be the infamous thief known as the Mask*DeMasque. Nevertheless, Phoenix is determined to defend him and proves his innocence in court. DeLite gets easily nervous, and even can second guesses his decisions and doesn't even trust his own testimony. Terry Fawles A burly man who was been convicted of murdering a woman named Valerie Hathorne 5 years previous. Terry becomes Mia Fey's first defendent in her (then) young law career. Despite his big size, Terry is actually very weak minded and can act like a child sometimes. Iris A Priestess at the Hazakara Temple, Iris is one of the Priestesses in training under her teacher named Bikini. Eventually, she will be accused of murdering a children's story book author: Elise Deauxnim. Phoenix will do anything to defend her. Though when Phoenix sees her, she reminds him of his college Girlfriend: Dahila Hawthorne. Wocky Kitaki The only heir to the Kitaki family of gangsters. He is accused of the murder of a leader of a medical clinic named Pat Maraktis. Apollo will do anything to defend him and prove his innocence. Wocky constantly clashes with his father Winfred about doing away with the gangster theme as he believes that the ganster life is "cool". He is also engaged to marry the nurse who took care of him when he got shot named Alita Tiala. Machi Tobaye A Pianist from a fictional country of Borginia. Machi is accused of the murder of one of the band members of the Gavinners (Klavier's rock band). Apollo decides to defend him. Eventhough he may be an intentional murderer, but Machi was accused of smuggling a substance called Borginian Cocoon. It is also earlier thought that he was blind (hence the black glasses he wears). Zak Gamaraye A member of a family of Magicians known as the "Gamaraye". Around 7 years before the events of Apollo Justice, Zak was accused of murdering his father and mentor Magnifi. Phoenix decides to defend him. But during the trial, it was determined that Phoenix (unknowingly) presented forged evidence, but Zak disappeared before a verdict was reached. Phoenix was disbarred and Zak went underground (taking the Pseudo name: Shadi Smith). and became a card shark, this was until he was murdered (with Phoenix being accused of it). Vera Misham An artist taught by her own father: Drew Misham. Before Phoenix's case involving the murder of Magnifi Gamaraye, she was asked to make a forged version of a page in his journal, this would get Phoenix disbarred. Around 7 years later, she is now accused of murdering her own father. Apollo will do anything to defedn her in court. Vera is the one that doesn't physically show emotion, only showing it by drawing it on her drawing pad she holds. Juniper Woods A happy, cheerful young girl who is friends with Athena Sykes. Though likes to live a happy life, but is sometimes accused of a crime. First, she would be accused of blowing up one of the courthouses, and again at the'' Themis Legal Acadamy for a murder of a fellow law student. Almost like Dual Destines' version of Maya Fey. When Juniper gets nervous, she tends to cough (she can control this with the Sunflower on her Lapel), she also likes to Knit in her spare time and has a hint of romantic interest in Apollo Justice. Solomon Starbuck An Astronaught who was about to fly on a space mission, until he was accused of murdering his fellow Astronaught: ''Clay Terran. Phoenix and his friends will defend him. But as they get on the case. Things get deeper as there are more than they will expect. Solomon has a slight case of Bipolar disorder, he can turn nervous to aggressive in a heartbeat. Orla Shipley A Killer Whale that is currently living in an Aquarium known as Shipshape Aquarium. This Whale is also the star of the Aquarium's famous show known as the Cap'n Orla Swashbuckler Spectacular. Oddly enough, it is accused of murdering the owner of the Aquarium: Jack Shipley. Phoenix must defend it, whether or not it is human. Sasha Buckler Orla's personal trainer who also performs at the Aquarium's Show. Sasha has a bond with Orla as they perform their show. But as a death suddenly accured during the show, Sasha, orla and the audience can only watch. As Orla was accused of the murder of the owner: Jack Shipley, Sasha went on to put herself into the crosshairs and was arrested herself. However, Phoenix defended her as he did with her training and show partner. Al'bi Ur'gaid A little kid from the Kingdom of Kura'in (and the first Kura'inese person Phoenix meets on his travel) as he shows Phoenix around, he is suddenly accused of a murder and stealing something from an ancient Temple. Phoenix knows that he is this boy's only hope in a land without Defense Attorneys. Al'bi is also Maya's personal advisor as she travels to the Kingdom to complete her training. Smart for a kid his age, he is very happy to show Phoenix around. Bucky Whet The current owner of his family noodle making company: "Whet Noodle". He is accused of the murder of Taifu Toneido. Ahena Cykes takes on his case and will do anything to prove him innocent. He acts a bit like a surfer dude as he comes up with his own nicknames for people, but he's taken back if somebody makes a crack about his hair, and he also likes to ride on skatebaords. Duhrke Sandmadhi The leader of the Kura'inese resistance known as ''"The Defiant Dragons" ''an organization that wants to bring down the Kura'in Royal family who had outlawed Defense Attorneys in favor of Divination Seances. Though once a Defense Attorney himself, he was accused of a crime against the Kura'in Royal Family 25 years ago, Phonenix and his friends must help him if his rebels are to restore freedom in Kura'in. Though, when he meets Apollo Justice, he takes an imediate liking to him, almost like he's his father.